Who Knew
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve McGarrett's is called home by his father's partner after his father has an accident it's natural for him to bring his wife Danni and their children with him. What he didn't expect was that this vacation may not end up being a vacation at all… (Steve x OC)


Who Knew

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Malia Waincroft, Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett and Doris McGarrett do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett in this version definitely belongs to me as does the background and family that goes with her.**

 **The characters of Alexander 'Alex' McGarrett, Scott McGarrett, Sienna McGarrett, Theodore 'Theo' McGarrett, Daisy McGarrett, Evelyn 'Evie' McGarrett, Michael 'Mike' Landon, Karen Landon, Louise Winsor, Tyler Landon, Morgan Landon, Dean Landon, Ethan McGarrett, Isabelle 'Izzy' McGarrett and Caitlin Richardson also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Okay, okay I know I'm terrible, I hand up admit that I'm terrible**

 **But this story has been sitting on my hard drive for soooooo long and I was going to wait to put it up, I really, really was but my muse is pushy like Steve and he gives me no peace and every time I do finish a story he bombards me with news ones so I figured enough is enough and this one is finally going up as a full blown several chapters long story, rather than a snippet which I've been desperate to come back to.**

 **This story fits into the same saga world as 'Goodbye Hawaii, hello Maryland' and 'Kaikaina' which means all the characters in those stories, including Ethan and Isabelle, Steve's younger brother and sister belong in this world.**

 **Steve and Danni have been married since a young age, not only because they love each other but also because Danni fell pregnant with Alex when she was young, like teenager young, and Steve is all about doing the right thing. Not that he wouldn't have married her anyway, it simply pushed their plans forward.**

 **They do have a large family but that is mainly because they have been together a while and have 2 sets of twins. I've actually based the kids on a friend of mine who had the same amount though obviously not the same names. I don't know how she does it but as she keeps telling me it's possible with careful planning, since she has number seven on the way I'm guessing she knows what she is talking about!**

 **For those of you who are curious about the ages of the McGarrett they are as follows: Alex -7 nearly 8, Scott and Sienna – 5, Theo and Daisy – 3 and Evie 7 months.**

 **Theo and Daisy may seem advanced speaking but I'm basing that on my own niece who has just turned 2 and is able to have a full blown conversation made up of proper sentences with me.**

 **This will fit into the Hawaii saga which is the saga after the Navy Seal Saga and before the 50 saga though characters from 50 may turn up… It comes before Kaikaina**

 **I should also add that this is set in September 2005.**

 **That's enough rambling from me, for some reason I get so nervous about putting up these stories from this saga that I end up rambling!**

 **Also please be aware that I plan for this to be the last story I place up until some of the others are finished.**

 **That's all, please enjoy the first chapter. I hope you do because I certainly enjoy writing it!**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's is called home by his father partner it's natural for him to bring his wife Danni and their children with him. What he didn't expect was that this vacation may not end up being a vacation at all… (Part of the Danni Universe, Part of the '50' saga, McDanni, female Danni)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni McGarrett sighed, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at her forehead before she reached down into her lap and undid the seat belt which was keeping her in her chair.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft (Chalia)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Steve's Aunt and Uncle who raised him) (Micren)**

 **Robert 'Bobby' Richardson / Lily Richardson (Danni's parents) (Bobbly)**

 **John 'Jack' McGarrett / Emma Green (McGreen)**

 **Mentions of Past John McGarrett / Doris McGarrett (Joris)**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Steve's Uncle and Aunt who raised him)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Danni McGarrett sighed, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at her forehead before she reached down into her lap and undid the seat belt which was keeping her in her chair. She slowly came to her feet, stretching her arms above her head before she lowered them and rotated her ankles one by one. It was dark in the first class cabin, the area only lit up by small lights embedded into the carpeted floor. She knew why it was like that, it was to encourage the passengers to sleep by fooling them into thinking it was time to sleep, she understood that but it didn't stop her wishing that there was a bit more light so she could see exactly where she was going.

She made a movement towards the aisle freezing when a large hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist, stopping her from moving, a thumb, rough from where it gripped guns, stroked lightly over the soft skin covering her pulse as a husky, sleep filled voice spoke to her.

"Where are you going Sweetheart?"

Danni smiled to herself at the concern she heard before she twisted on the spot, leaning down and kissing her half asleep husband, savouring the fact that he was actually with her for once and that she could kiss him anytime she wanted to. Steve was a Navy SEAL active within the intelligence unit which meant she rarely saw him, instead spending the majority of her days alone, working and raising their six children. The fact that he was here next to her and would be for the next two weeks was enough to reduce her to tears if she allowed it to.

"I'm just going to check on the kids to make sure they are okay sweetheart" She responded, keeping her voice low so she didn't disturb the other sleeping passengers. They had already received enough dirty looks from them for daring to bring young children into first class, even though their children had behaved like absolute Angels the entire time. She tilted her head slightly to the side when she caught sight of Steve's slight frown.

"They are all fine, see" He said, adjusting his body so she could see their sleeping baby held securely and safely in Steve's arms. She was fast asleep, sucking half-heartedly at her dummy, her small ear resting against Steve's chest, directly over his heart. The sight warmed her.

"I know Evie is asleep baby" She murmured back "But in case you've forgotten we do have other children as well who might not be" She reached down, stroking her hand over Evie's fine, dark hair before she reached up, gently tracing the outline of Steve's lips, laughing softly when he tried to capture her fingers with his mouth. "No, no" She told him, pulling her fingers back in time. She stood straight again, ignoring his disappointed, frustrated sigh which warned her that her husband was now horny and moved towards the next block of three chairs in the middle of the cabin where Daisy, Scott and Sienna were curled up in.

She looked down at her three blondes and smiled, adjusting their blankets slightly so she could reach their feet, she reached down and massaged them, trying to keep the blood flowing, aware the whole time of Steve watching her, like a predator tended to watch its prey. All three of them slept on, used to sleeping through most noises and touches. She kissed each of them lightly before she moved onto Theo and Alex who were seated in the two other window seats and did the same thing before she glanced out of the small window, staring down at the darkness below.

She wondered how far away they were from Hawaii now. It was the first time she had been there and the first time since he was fifteen that Steve had been there. To be honest she had no idea why they were going, only that Steve had received a voice mail from someone and announced they were going.

Danni sighed, wishing that Steve would talk to her. She knew all about the confidential agreements he had signed and the fact he had to keep his missions secret from her but it still hurt, watching him get that shuttered look on his face when she asked him questions. Like how did he get hurt on his last mission? She thought that it was a question she would be entitled to have an answer for but apparently not. If Danni had her way then Steve would leave the Navy so they could be a proper family but she couldn't ask him to do that. Not when she knew how much he loved his job. She couldn't be that selfish. She was just lucky that her own job meant that she could stay at home, raising their young family.

She glanced up, watching as Steve came gingerly to his feet, one arm supporting their seven month old baby while the other rubbed tiredly at his eyes. Danni instantly came out of her hunched down position when she caught sight of the pained look on his face and hurried over to him. Her hand already out, gently touching his injured side trying to detect any sign of wetness which might have indicated that the stitches had come loose. Thankfully all she felt were dry bandages.

"Are you okay?" She demanded, looking up at him.

"I'm fine babe, I'm just a bit achy that's all and I need to use the toilet and have a piss before I burst." Danni wrinkled her nose up at him, shaking her head as she dropped her fingers from his side. Eight years of marriage between them had apparently managed to kill off every romantic bone which her husband had, had in his body. She couldn't remember the last time he had done something which might have been considered romantic. More often than not, he merely treated her as one of the guys. Admitted he couldn't keep his hands off of her and the sex between them was still mind-blowing but occasionally all she wanted was some romance.

"Okay" She said simply, taking Evie from him with an ease which was born of experience. She smiled at him, wondering why he was giving her such a thoughtful look before he moved past her heading towards the back of the first class cabin where the toilets were situated.

Danni glanced after him for a moment, before she sat back down in her seat with a sigh of relief, adjusting Evie in her arms so the small girl could listen to her heartbeat and be able to touch her skin. Danni wanted sleep so badly but she couldn't have it yet. One of them needed to keep awake and Steve needed to rest for his injury to heal which meant it fell to her.

She breathed out, wondering what Steve's father would be like. She had seen the odd photo of him and heard about him but she had never actually seen or heard him speak. Hers and Steve's wedding had been a shotgun wedding with only a few witnesses. Not exactly the one she had spent her childhood dreaming of but it hadn't mattered, as long as she had Steve.

She glanced up as he took his seat next to her again, resting his head back against the rest for a moment before he tilted his head to look at her.

"You want me to take her for you?" He asked her, nodding toward Evie. Danni glanced down at her and shook her head.

"She's comfortable now. You get some rest okay" She answered him. Steve nodded at her, tilting his head back to the front, his eyes closing. They must have sat there for about thirty seconds when his eyes suddenly shot open and he turned to look at her.

"Danni, have you managed to get any sleep since we got on the plane at Maryland?" He demanded, suddenly looking wide awake.

"A bit" She told him. Steve watched her for a moment before he twisted in his seat so he was facing her, his arm wrapping around her waist as he leaned forward, placing his mouth by her ear before he spoke.

"You know I've always wanted to join the mile high club" He told her.

"Oh?" She replied, tilting her face towards him. "Is that so Steven"

"It's so" He repeated, nuzzling his face into her neck before he spoke again, his voice muffled against her skin. "And perhaps now would be the perfect time to explore that option, everyone is asleep, our children are asleep, and the flight attendants are all busy. We could put Evie in between Alex and Theo and disappear for a short time, just the two of us." He stated, licking her neck before he lightly sucked a hickey onto her skin.

Danni shivered beneath the touch, her breathe coming out shakily as she spoke.

"Evie is too young to be left alone Steve, she needs to be able to touch skin to sleep, she rarely sleep any other way unless she's in her own cot. The minute we place her down is the minute she will wake up and scream the place down, waking everyone up. You might want to deal with a cabin full of angry people but I don't" She answered.

"Well" Steve said, kissing along her jaw line before lightly kissing her lip, just a soft touch designed to drive her mad. "That is what Alex is for, our heir is my mini SEAL Danni, and he can cope with any situation. Evie adores her big brother, if he's there and she sees him then she will calm down" He said with another kiss.

"Alex is seven and a kid himself and he's not going to become a SEAL, he's already made that perfectly clear" Danni responded, her breathe hitching when Steve ran his hand slowly up her bare leg, slipping it just beneath the hemline of her knee length dress.

"Is that so" He murmured, biting down on her lower lip before soothing the sting with his tongue. "Well, we'll see, he might change his mind in future. We can put Evie beside us on your chair" He suggested.

"Oh" She said, her eyes widening when Steve's finger brushed against the edge of her underwear. "And where will I be while our daughter has my seat?"

"On my lap" He replied promptly, "with a blanket over us. Tell me Danielle, do you think I can still make you come without using anything but one finger?" He taunted. "Or perhaps you'd rather slip beneath the blanket and… well" Danni raised an eyebrow at his smug look, suddenly gripping his wrist and pulling his hand out from beneath her dress.

"Behave yourself" She scolded him. "We're in a public place with our children right next to us, I am not slipping beneath the blanket as you put it. If you want release that badly then I suggest you visit the bathroom again. And for the record asking a girl that, especially your wife who has given you six children isn't exactly the most romantic offer you could have given me" She remarked dryly, shifting her gaze from his surprised face when Evie jerked in her arms, eyelids opening to reveal large grey eyes which looked confused before they focused on Danni, a smile appearing behind Evie's dummy as she made a sound of pleasure at the sight of her mother. "Hello baby girl" She crooned, lifting Evie up and resting her against her shoulder, tilting her head so she could kiss her temple. "You're awake now I see, did you sleep well." The baby made another cooing sound as though she could understand Danni's words and was trying to answer her.

"Danni" Steve said, sounding loss as he looked at her. "That's not what I meant by it, I…"

"Daddy"

Steve stopped speaking, looking past Danni and Evie to see a sleepy looking Sienna looking at him, rubbing at her grey eyes tiredly.

"Yes baby?" He said.

"Take me toilet please, I need to pee-pee" Steve got to his feet, glancing at Danni briefly with a look he hoped would convey the fact that this wasn't over before he scooped his eldest daughter in his arms and headed to the toilet. He nodded at the flight attendant as he passed before he opened the door and entered the room.

"You want me to say with you or wait outside?" He asked her as he placed her gently on her feet inside.

"Wait outside Daddy, but keep the door slightly open please." Steve nodded, pulling the door to and standing in front of it, using his body to block off any unwanted eyes from viewing his daughter, he glance over his shoulder.

"How is it going in there baby?" He asked her.

"Okay Daddy, just peeing" she answered before she spoke again sounding curious. "Daddy, Mamma was reading me the little mermaid book and she said that Eric was a Prince and that every girl wanted a romantic prince but you're not a prince are you and I heard Auntie CaitCait telling mummy that you don't have a romantic bone in your body. So does that mean you aren't mummy's one true love because everyone knows that your prince is your one true love?"

Steve blinked at the question, making a mental note to have a strong word with his sister in law when they got back to Maryland.

"When did she say that to your mummy baby?" He asked, keeping his voice light. Sienna was silent for a moment.

"Two weeks ago" She said "Me and Scottie were watching the Rescuers and Auntie CaitCait came round to see Mummy. I think Mummy was upset because she was missing you and Auntie CaitCait said that mummy should have expected the… the… loneliness when she signed on. I don't know what she means but you are Mummy's true love right?" She asked before her voice changed. "Oh, finished Daddy. Can you pull the flush please, it scares me."

Steve turned, pulling open the door fully before he reached over Sienna's head and pulled the flush, stroking the top of her head when she suddenly wrapped her arms around his knees, burying her face against his thigh.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's here" He assured her. "Now let's wash your hands okay" He said, Sienna nodded.

"We always do Daddy, Mummy taught us that" She said, turning on the water and using the soap provided, he watched her rub her hands together carefully before she rinsed it under the water and dried it on the towel. Steve reached down and picked her up, examining her closely, hardly able to believe that this small little lady was his. It scared him how fast she and the others were growing. He hated missing so much.

"The answer to your question baby is that I'm not a Prince but I'm a SEAL and SEALS are better than princes any day and regardless of what your Auntie CaitCait says I am your mummy's one true love and you are our eldest princess" He said kissing her cheek. Sienna laughed, rubbing at the skin.

"Your beard tickles Daddy" She told him as they stepped out of the door.

"Does it" Steve said, reaching up and rubbing at it with a grin. Sienna nodded.

"I wish you could stay all the time Daddy, we miss you, especially mummy when you are gone."

"I miss you all too" He told her, kissing her again before he headed down the aisle, putting her back in his seat, wincing when he saw that both Scott and Alex were now awake. He made sure that she was settled and comfortable, placing her blanket back over her before he stood straight, glancing towards Danni, before he could move towards her though, a small hand wrapped around two of his fingers and tugged.

"Daddy" Scott said, his lower lip coming out in a way which Steve recognised from himself. "I'm really hungry."

"Are you" Steve said, hunching down again and looking at his son thoughtfully. "Did you eat all the food they brought you earlier?" He asked. Scott nodded.

"All of it Daddy" he confirmed.

"He did Daddy, I saw him" Sienna stated, backing up her twin.

"Okay in that case, let me see what I have" Steve commented, reaching into the pocket of his jeans and pulling out the small bag of fruit which one of the flight attendants had handed to him earlier. "Have this" He said, opening the bag and holding it out to Scott who took it, his small hand digging into it. "We'll be landed real soon Scottie and then once we get to the hotel we can think about getting some breakfast okay?" He said, Scott nodded, biting into a slice of apple.

"Yes Daddy" He said around his mouthful, holding the bag out to Sienna who took a piece of fruit for herself.

"Don't talk with your mouth full buddy" Steve replied absently, ruffling up Scott hair before he stood heading towards his chair.

"Dad?" Steve stopped, sighing silently when he heard Alex call to him, he turned catching an amused expression on his wife's face before he headed across the room, glaring at the old man seated behind his boy who was complaining about the noise before he stopped by Alex.

"What is it baby?" He asked, unable to stop himself from smiling when he caught the look of disgust on Alex's face at the term of affection Steve used.

"My game stopped working and I can't get it to work again, it's just frozen" He said unhappily, holding out his game to Steve who took it. It was a simple game, he stared at it for a moment before he pressed down on two buttons, nodding when the game reset itself.

"There you go Alex, fixed. Keep your voice down though okay, people are asleep, including your brother so lets' keep it that way" Steve said, nodding towards Theo who was fast asleep hugging a well-worn turtle toy in his arms.

"Thanks Dad" Alex said with a large grin taking the game from him. Steve smiled at him before he headed to Danni, taking his seat again before anyone could call him. He glanced at her.

"Is it always like this?" He asked her. Danni laughed.

"Worse" She told him. "You forget that Theo and Daisy are still asleep"

"And Evie?" He said looking down at their youngest.

"And Evie is hungry and needs feeding. I don't have any bottles ready so we'll have to switch seats" She told him. Steve nodded.

"Breast feeding?" He asked. Danni nodded.

"I don't do it often anymore but I've still got milk, enough that it should satisfy her until we land and I get the chance to make her up more bottles anyway."

"Well you know how much I love watching" He remarked. Danni smiled, standing and moving to his seat.

"Can you get me the baby bag?" She asked. Steve nodded, getting up and opened the luggage storage space, pulling out the navy blue nappy bag which came everywhere with his wife. He passed it down to her before he closed it and took his seat again. Danni passed him Evie before she opened the bag and pulled out a long piece of cloth which she placed in her lap. "Okay" She said. Steve nodded passing Evie back over and watched as Danni sank back slightly in her chair, her eyes flickering to him. Steve nodded once, moving in the chair so his body hid his wife from anyone's view. She gave him a thankful smile, slipping off the right shoulder of her dress. She pushed it down exposing a lacy bra that made Steve's mouth go dry. Danni draped the blanket over herself and Evie, clearly pushing the bra out of the way because a second later Steve could hear the sound of suckling, thankfully quiet enough that no one else would hear it.

He shifted in his seat, leaning over and peering down the same hole that Danni still had, watching his baby feed from Danni before he looked up at Danni. Did she really want a Prince like in the books? One who did Romantic things? What did Danni even consider romantic. His wife had always been independent, happy in her own company and quiet when she didn't know someone. She had never once indicated that she wanted romance. Did she want flowers and chocolate or something? Did she not like all the adventure things they had done together like bunji jumping or white water rafting?

"Tell me" He murmured to her, attracting her attention. "Is it wrong for me to be turned on watching you feed our daughter? Every time I see it I just want to throw you over my shoulder, find the nearest bed and not allow you to leave it." He said, stroking the back of her neck.

"I don't think so, I'd be more worried if you said it didn't turn you on" She replied, turning her head and leaning forward slightly so she could kiss him. Steve happily replied, holding her in place as he took over the kiss. He could kiss her every second of every day and it still wouldn't be enough for him.

Danni sighed happily before she moved away, her eyes widening when all the lights suddenly came on fully, the sound of muttering breaking the previous silence as another, well-educated female voice spoke over the speaker system.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are sorry to disturb you but we shall be landing at Honolulu international airport within the next ten minutes. Your Captain would like you to place your seatbelts on and make sure that all your chairs are up in their right position. Local time is 5.35AM and it appears that it is going to be another beautiful day in paradise. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you for flying Delta airways. We hope you have had a pleasant journey with us."

"Thank god we're here" Danni said in relief. "I've had enough of planes to last me at least two weeks" She said with a grin at him. "Sweetheart, can you wake Theo and Daisy up and make sure they are all strapped in while I finish with the little one here."

"You got it" He said, stealing another kiss before he stood up. "As soon as we have breakfast and get into the hotel then we are hitting the water babe. I need to swim." He waited only until Danni nodded at him before he headed over to the others, shaking Daisy awake quietly. "It's just me baby" He told her when she looked around her groggily. "We're coming into land so Daddy need to put your seatbelt on okay?"

"Hungry Daddy" She said with a pout.

"I bet you are but we'll be getting food real soon" He promised. He moved across to Scott and Sienna, adjusting their seats before he did their seatbelts. Alex was next and then Theo who was awake.

"Daddy are my ears going to hurt when we land?" Theo asked him seriously as Steve dealt with his seatbelt.

"Not if you suck on one of the sweets which Mummy gave you early on. They help with it. Have you still got some?" He asked, smiling when Theo nodded, producing a packet of mints from his pocket. "There you go, have one of those and give one to Alex if he finished his already" He smiled at them both again before he moved back to his seat, unsurprised to see Danni fully clothed again, Evie against her shoulder blinking sleepily at him as he sat down again.

"Any problems?" she asked him. Steve shook his head.

"Apart from being hungry then no. Theo was worried about his ears but then I reminded him of the sweets you got him and he was fine. You're amazing Danni. You know before they ask what they need. I think you were born to be a mother."

Danni glanced towards him with a surprised look, clearly taken aback by his compliment before she smiled widely at him. Her eyes looking silver in the overhead light.

"Thank you Sweetheart, I try" She glanced up as the seat belt sign came on, laughing slightly when Steve leant across automatically and did her seatbelt up, making sure it was tight without being restricting before he did the same with his own. "Are you excited about coming home?" She asked him.

"I don't know whether I consider Hawaii home now" He admitted "I haven't been here for thirteen years Danni, I've been in Maryland and California for all that time. My family is sort of there now. But I know you will love it here" He said, reaching out and wrapping a blonde curl round his finger, his voice softening. "It's beautiful here and there's so many places I want to take you and the kids to, places which was important to me. I should have brought you here sooner, like for our honeymoon though I doubt we would have left the bedroom."

"Hey" She said. "You took me to New Zealand for our honeymoon and I loved it so don't talk like that. I wouldn't change those five days we had together for anything."

"Yeah well now you'll get to see it and your sister will be highly jealous when she sees your tan" He remarked.

"We'll see" She said. "Is anyone picking us up from the airport or are we making our own way to the hotel? You booked a hotel right?"

"Of course" Steve answered "I did it all myself. It's right in the heart of the shopping district by a beach and is a five star resort" Danni glanced towards him.

"My Dad?" She asked him.

"Yeah" Steve said with a sigh. "He just bought it so…" his voice trailed off.

"So it will be nice and it means we'll have free accommodation so we can spend your hard earned cash on fun stuff, like making sure the kid don't forget this vacation for a while because god knows we won't be going on another one for a few years especially now we have this little one, money will be tight." She commented, nodding her head towards Evie who had fallen asleep again.

"We'll manage Danni, we always do." Steve assured her before he changed the subject "As for being picked up, well I doubt it. I didn't tell my Dad that we were coming. You know that we don't have the best relationship." He admitted

"I know Steve" She said softly, kissing him. "But you have us. It's just going to be strange hearing you call another man Dad. I'm so used to you calling your Uncle Michael it that I'll probably keep looking around expecting him to appear" She commented. Steve laughed.

"Yeah give him and Karen a week and they'll probably fly down here just because they'll be missing us" Danni nodded, glancing out the window, surprised to see the plane land smoothly.

"Now the chaos begins" She said, undoing her seatbelt "Okay Steve get all the bags together for us" Danni commanded, getting to her feet, she lifted one hand in the way attracting their children attention instantly. "Babies to me, you know the drill" She told them, raising her voice slightly to be heard over the noise.

Steve watched as Daisy clambered out of her seat and ran straight over to Danni, reaching up her arms to her. Danni quickly moved Evie to her left side, before she picked up Daisy, settling her on her right side so she was balanced. Steve pulled out the bags, watching as his older kids, quickly shoulder their backpacks. Sienna taking Daisy's.

"Alex?" Danni said, a questioning tone to her voice.

"I've got Scott and Sienna mamma and we've got all the bags as well. We're right behind you whenever you and Dad are ready. Theo, you take Dad's wrist and don't let go for anything, not even if Godzilla appears okay. Scott and Sienna you're both with me."

"Yes Alex" three voices chimed in. Steve blinked, picking up the nappy bag and putting it over his shoulder as Theo rang towards him, gripping Steve's free hand with a determined look on his face.

"Okay we're moving out, keep together." Danni stated moving towards the exit.

"Danni, what? How?" Steve spluttered, watching as his family moved with military precision through the crowds, keeping close together. The older ones keeping a close eye on the younger ones. He watched as they stopped by the flight attendants, all of them thanking them individually before they came off the plane and began descending down the ramp to where they would pick up their luggage from.

"What Steve?" Danni asked.

"How did you have all that planned already? I mean how did they all know exactly what to do and where to go?" He asked her, turning to Scott when the small five year old looked back over his shoulder towards Steve with a stern look.

"You didn't thank the nice people Daddy that was rude. Manners don't cost anything" Steve blinked when his four eldest chanted the last part of Scott's sentence together.

"Have my kids been taken over by alien?" He asked in a mock whisper, grinning when they all started laughing and denying it.

"Of course not. I've just taught them well. This isn't a dig so don't take it as such but for the majority of time Steve I'm a single parent. If I didn't have them well taught in everything from a young age then I would be screwed." She stated before she looked at their eldest who was leading the group gripping Scott's and Sienna's hands in his. "Alex" she called out "Could you hold the door open please darling?" She asked.

"You got it Mamma" He said over his shoulder before he turned to Scott, "Come on Buddy, this looks like it's going to be a two man job" Scott nodded at him.

"You got it" He said, repeating Alex's first sentence. Danni smiled at them both as they held open the door for the rest of the family. She looked around the baggage area, breathing out when she saw the size of the crowd. It was packed and if there was one thing which Danni really hated then it was packed places with lots of people.

"Okay" She said. "We need to find out bags and then we'll need to rent a car to take us to our hotel. Steve could you see whether they have anything we could use to push Daisy and Evie around? Theo are you okay walking baby or do you want Daddy to carry you when he gets back"

"Carry me please Daddy" Theo remarked, giving Steve a beaming smile which melting Steve heart. He turned his attention to his wife.

"I've got everything taken care of Danni" Steve told her. "I rented a car out here for us back in Las Vegas so once we get the luggage we can head straight to the rental place, pick up the keys and then we're good to go. There's a small coffee stand just outside if I remember so we can grab one on the way out if you need one before the hotel. You go over there and stay there with the kids and I'll join you in a minute once I get our bags. Alex, come with me buddy" He remarked to his eldest who nodded at him before he leaned across and brushing a kiss across her forehead before he disappeared with Alex into the crowds again.

Danni watched after them for a second before she looked at her children and smiled.

"Let's move out of the way for a moment and let everyone else get by us" She told them, thankful when they instantly followed her without any sign of arguments.

"Will Daddy be long Mamma because I'm reallllllllllly hungry" Daisy told her, tilting her head to the side and looking at her with eyes which were the exact same colour as her fathers.

"He won't be long Daisy and then we can go straight to the hotel and grab something to eat." Danni answered nuzzling her nose into Daisy's soft blond hair and breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo a smell which never ceased to calm her.

They were waiting a total of five minutes before Steve and Alex reappeared with a trolley that had all their suitcases and bags on it.

"You ready to go?" Steve asked, meeting Danni's eyes and smiling when she nodded at him.

"More than ready" She admitted before they moved towards the door which would lead them into the main arrival lounge. The moment they were out there Steve turned to look at her and grinned.

"Well…welcome to Hawaii love"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
